Noir et rose
by Nerolii
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, un trouble intense s'empare de Remus qui ne peut plus endurer les souffrances... Flashback -RLSB- Venez lire et rewiewez!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : La fic est à moi mais j'pense bien que c'est tout… Même si j'aimerais avoir Mumus

Cette fanfiction est dédiée à mon amie Marie (Eleclya111). Ps : J'espère que tu seras fière de moi, je fais ça sur un coup de tête.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit s'étend sans fin, tel un voile meurtrier. La nuit au pouvoir d'obscurcir les plus belles choses qui existent en ce monde. La nuit, comparable à la mort. La nuit, pouvant l'instant d'un souffle effacer toute trace d'amour, de désir ou de vie.

La nuit et son triste sort…

Une lueur dans le ciel étoilé : La lune. Comme une gerbe d'espoir dans un monde qui ne vaut pas grand-chose. Et un homme déchiré qui ne laisse jamais rien paraître. La fatalité d'un amour jamais avoué. Les yeux brillants dans la lumière nocturne. L'envie de mettre fin à quelque chose… Quelque chose qui ronge, et dont on ne connaît l'origine…

Il était étendu sur l'herbe froide, sans savoir comment il allait sortir des tourments qui le menaient à travers haine et douleur. Remus pensait. Il avait toujours pensé, et penserait probablement toujours. Il était l'élève studieux, celui qui écoute ses amis mais qui ne parle jamais. Le garçon discret qui ne sait pas faire de bruit… Sa lycanthropie avait fait de lui un être renfermé. Et maintenant c'était encore pire.

Depuis le passage de Sirius à travers le voile de la mort, Remus n'avait que peu dormi, peu mangé même. C'est vrai, il avait eu à soutenir Harry, car pour le filleul de son meilleur ami, l'expérience de la mort d'un proche n'avait pas été une expérience très joyeuse, pas plus que pour personne qui avait connu Sirius un tant soit peu. Oui, il avait offert à Harry tout le support mental dont il avait pu faire preuve, mais quelques jours seulement après le décès de son meilleur ami, Remus s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait manqué à ses croyances, à quel point il avait digressé à son propre règlement. À quel point il avait triché, et à quel point cela l'avait rendu heureux.

Lui qui n'avait jamais pris la simple et bonne décision de briser une règle scolaire, suivant simplement James et Sirius ou ils allaient, sans mot dire… Il avait même réussi à faire le contraire de ce que son cœur et sa tête lui criaient.

Il avait fracassé le règlement qu'il s'était autrefois donné. « Ne jamais lui dire. » Il avait parlé. Il lui avait dit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dites, même si c'est qu'un tout petit début, je peux avoir des rewiews? yeux de petit chien Aww.. Merci d'avance

Marie, t'en penses quoi à date?


	2. Clin d'oeil

Disclaimer : La fic est à moi mais j'pense bien que c'est tout… Même si j'aimerais vraiment avoir Mumus :P

Cette fanfiction est dédiée à mon amie Marie (Eleclya111) qui n'a TOUJOURS PAS LU LE PREMIER CHAPITRE (ou qui n'a pas rewiewé? commence à courir partout en criant cocorico )

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Carand :** Merci beaucoup.. Je sais que c'est (trop) court! Ü

**L-archange-dechu : **Je vais t'avouer que c'était voulu qu'il soit pas si mélancolique... Mais je sens que j'en dis trop Merci! Ü

**Mimichang : **J'ai pas de justification à la longueur de ma fic, sinon que je répète que j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête… M'enfin… Moi aussi j'adore les fics longues! Je promets mieux pour la suite! Merci! Ü

**Roselou :** Merci, merci, c'est gentil de m'écrire de si longs rewiews… Surtout qu'ils n'apparaissent pas en entier sur le site de fanfiction.. Enfin bon, j'espère pour toi que tu auras pu voir ton délicieux David (lol) et que tu passes une bonne fin de semaine de relâche avec plein de devoirs! (Quelle joie) Enfin bon, c'est quand même ma plus longue réponse de rewiew, hein! C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien. Au fait, la pleine lune c'était Samedi si je ne me trompe pas… LUV YA MOONYYYYY! Ü

**PresKunange: **Tu veux vraiment savoir de qui j'me moque? Je me prends pour Dieu et je ris de vous, simples mortels! MUAHAHAHAAAA s'étouffe.. Et merde! Au fait euh… Merci! Je continue là, tu vois? Ü

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est fini Harry, c'est fini, il est m… »

« IL-N'EST-PAS-MORT! »

La phrase qui avait résonné mille fois dans ses pensées, la phrase qui avait hanté ses nuits, la seule phrase qu'il avait lui-même dite et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir seulement songée…

Les paroles réconfortantes vaines à soulager Harry, l'adolescent dépassé par l'horreur du monde autour de lui… Remus savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait qu'encore moins bien… Si Sirius avait été la seule parenté de Harry, alors il avait aussi été le seul amour du loup-garou.

FLASHBACK : La rencontre 

La voix de McGonagall résonnait dans la grande salle, annonçant les noms des élèves qui allaient être triés dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard par le Choixpeau magique, selon leurs capacités et leurs tempéraments respectifs.

« Sirius Black! »

Les élèves assis à la table des Serpentards se retournèrent pour apercevoir un garçon grand, aux cheveux couleur d'ébène et aux yeux gris étonnamment pâles, se lever et se diriger avec assurance vers l'estrade où se tenait le tabouret surmonté du chapeau. Sans même leur jeter un regard, alors que ceux-ci souhaitaient bientôt compter parmi eux un nouvel élève, il s'assit sur le petit banc et la directrice-adjointe de l'école posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête. Effectivement, tous savaient que les Black étaient, depuis plusieurs générations de sorciers, toujours envoyés dans la maison aux couleurs vert et argent.

« Mmm… », fit le Choixpeau. « Tu es très partagé… Je vois d'ailleurs que tu es un autre de ces Blacks que j'ai tous envoyés à Serpentard… Laisse-moi penser un peu… Hmmm… Oui, je sais que bien des gens seront déçus de mon choix, peut-être toi le premier mais… »

« _Je ne veux pas aller dans cette maison sale de Serpentards!_ »

« Aaaah… », constata le Choixpeau, quelque peu dérouté. « Alors je crois que finalement tu ne seras pas déçu. Je vois que beaucoup penseront que je me suis trompé, mais ton avis compte énormément et tu viens de me prouver que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je t'envoie donc à… Gryffondor! »

La table où étaient assis les élèves de la maison Gryffondor se regardèrent avec un étonnement très ouvert, puis ils se mirent à applaudir, mais sans exagérer. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, affichaient tous des airs abasourdis, et ne savaient que penser d'un Black, venant d'une famille de sang-pur très tournée vers la magie noire, s'en allant à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau pouvait-il s'être trompé? McGonagall nomma un autre élève tandis que Sirius Black allait s'asseoir vers la table qui lui avait été assignée.

Remus Lupin, un garçon d'à peine 11 ans à l'air discret, croisa le regard froid de Sirius Black qui, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, était heureux de s'être retrouvé le plus loin possible de Serpentard. Remus sentit aussitôt un frisson le parcourir tout entier. C'était de la peur, une redoutable peur devant l'air impassible de l'autre élève. Il était si beau, il paraissait grand et puissant… Tout le contraire de lui, frêle et faible, délicat…

« Lily Evans! », appela McGonagall.

Une jeune fille à l'air coquin s'avança d'un pas léger vers le Choixpeau et attendit que le professeur le pose sur ses cheveux couleur de feu.

Remus entendit un autre garçon derrière lui, de bonne carrure, à l'image de Sirius, faire un commentaire à propos de la fille qui était allée s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Très jolie, la Evans… Faudra que je m'essaie avec elle… »

Deux autres garçons un peu plus loin éclatèrent de rire et celui qui avait parlé, le grand type aux cheveux noirs, ajouta un petit regard tenté vers ses amis en étirant un large sourire. Puis il prit une petite voix, fondit son expression en un visage rempli d'admiration et joignit ses mains devant lui en s'écriant : « Oh, Potter, comme tu es grand et fort! »

Les deux autres se remirent à rire très fort, à un point tel que Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, dût les approcher et leur dire d'un ton bourru de se taire, ce qui se réalisa assez vite. Durant ce temps-là, Lily Evans avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et la directrice-adjointe du collège continuait de nommer les noms sur sa liste, en ordre alphabétique.

Remus était toujours en extase. C'est à peine s'il avait pu entendre la discussion qui s'était déroulée juste derrière lui. Il fixait intensément Sirius Black, celui qui avait croisé son regard, rempli d'assurance presque arrogante. Remus aurait tant voulu lui ressembler, savoir faire son chemin, prendre de la place et faire tourner toutes les têtes…

« Peter Pettigrew! »

Un garçon enrobé, court sur pattes, s'avança en tremblant dans l'allée, hésitant à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Quelques gloussements fusèrent dans la salle, voyant l'air déconfit du jeune qui était vraiment gêné. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il partit en courant vers la scène à l'avant de la salle, flanchant sous la pression de tous les élèves qui le regardaient. Tous, sauf un. Remus Lupin, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sirius. Les rires furent beaucoup moins discret cette fois-là, mais devant le regard d'aigle que McGonagall leur administra tous, les élèves se turent et elle posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Peter Pettigrew.

Remus entendit une rumeur près de lui. C'était encore le grand type à lunettes qui parlait à ses deux amis.

« Hey, vous savez quoi? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait demander au Choixpeau miteux de nous tirer dans une maison en particulier. »

« Ah oui? »

« Mais non voyons, ça ne se peut pas, ça! Il voit dans notre tête, y'a pas moyen de lui mentir! »

« Pas lui mentir, influencer son jugement, lui proposer une solution… En tous cas, si c'est vrai, j'demanderai à être tiré à Gryffondor, rien que pour être aux côtés d'Evans! »

Et il se mit à rire un peu bêtement, ce que Remus trouva tout-à-fait désagréable. Le tempérament de ce garçon était décidément très irritant.

« _Mais si jamais il a raison, je demanderai d'être aussi à Gryffondor_ », songea Remus avec un petit sourire. « _Je pourrais côtoyer Sirius Black…_ »

« Gryffondor! »

Peter Pettigrew avait été réparti, et le jeune aux cheveux noirs parla de nouveau.

« Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire? Lui, normalement, il n'aurait sûrement pas été à Gryffondor! Rempli de courage mon œil!»

Rires de nouveau.

« James Potter! », appela McGonagall.

« Mon tour. On va bien voir ce qu'on va voir. », ajouta le garçon qui se tenait derrière Remus.

« _Enfin._ », se dit-il. « _Je n'aurai plus à subir ces bavardages incessants et longs._ »

Remus baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir James Potter se diriger d'un pas pompeux vers l'estrade en avant de la grande salle. Il lançait des regards trop pleins d'assurance aux jeunes filles, et Remus pensa même qu'il serait tout un numéro quelques années plus tard quand viendraient les hormones.

« _J'espère pour lui qu'elles sont déjà là et qu'elles diminueront d'intensité, parce que… Si elles sont à venir…_ »

Il se fit un petit sourire en soupirant et reposa les yeux sur Sirius quand James s'assit sur le banc. Vraiment, il l'hypnotisait complètement.

« _Je dois détacher mon regard de Sirius Black, je dois détacher mon regard de Sirius Black, je dois détacher mon regard de Sirius Black… _»

Il réussit à l'en détacher et préféra fixer ses pieds à la place, question de ne pas avoir à regarder de nouveau le jeune garçon arrogant qui se tenait en avant sans aucune gêne, pas même intimidé un peu par les enseignants autour de lui. Puis retentit un puissant :

« Gryffondor! »

Remus serra les poings légèrement sans même s'en rendre compte, releva la tête à toute vitesse et constata avec consternation que James Potter venait d'aller s'asseoir juste aux côtés de Sirius Black, et même... Qu'ils commençaient à parler ensemble! Jamais il ne pourrait aller les voir tous deux! Un duo fort, cassant, qui le remettrait bien vite à sa place, c'est-à-dire à un endroit pas très important… Remus disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de caractère…

« _Je-je… Je le… Argh…_ »

Le garçon sentit aussitôt quelque part en lui un sentiment cuisant de jalousie. Il baissa la tête de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« _Je vais devoir être courageux… Il ne peut pas me…_ »

Remus se dit aussitôt qu'il irait le voir. Ses sentiments lui donneraient des ailes. Il voulait approcher Sirius Black, et il y arriverait. Un regain de courage se forma en lui, et le fit légèrement sourire.

« Severus Rogue! », annonça McGonagall.

Le sourire de Remus disparut aussitôt. Il n'avait pas été nommé! Qu'est-ce que-? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Il ne pourrait même pas tenter une approche discrète auprès de Sirius, il devrait avancer la tête basse à la fin des noms, et annoncer piteusement qu'il n'avait pas été nommé! Ou peut-être était-il trop absorbé dans ses pensées et avant-il manqué son nom? C'était la catastrophe. Il se mit à se tordre les mains, nerveux, ne sachant que faire.

« Serpentard », clama le Choixpeau après une demi-seconde de réflexion sur le cas de Severus Rogue.

Remus, même dans son agitation, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que James Potter et Sirius Black lui lancèrent un horrible regard noir au moment où il allait s'asseoir à la table des sang-pur.

« _Maintenant, tu le hais toi aussi._ », fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

« _Pourquoi?_ », se répondit-il mentalement.

« _Parce que Sirius Black semble ne pas l'apprécier. Tu le suivras et tu le sais._ »

« _Je…_ »

La confusion était totale dans la tête de Remus. Les noms venaient à bout et il avait compris qu'il devrait haïr Severus Rogue, même sans raison. Pourtant, quelque chose de lui réfutait ces actes qu'il allait commettre, et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de simplement suivre Sirius Black, si jamais il pouvait l'approcher et… Peut-être éventuellement devenir… Ami avec lui. Il ne prendrait pas la décision de faire souffrir le Serpentard, mais si le grand garçon aux yeux d'acier décidait de lui jouer un mauvais tour, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Une voix coupa ses réflexions.

« Maintenant que la cérémonie du la Répartition est terminée je laisse la parole à- »

« Madame la directrice, excusez-moi », coupa Hagrid. « Il reste un élève ici. »

Remus sentit que tout le monde le fixait. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Tentant de se maîtriser, il regarda devant lui par terre, n'osant croiser aucun des regards de toute la grande salle dirigés sur son être. McGonagall regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées et marmonna.

« C'est étrange, très étrange… Pourtant ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avant. »

Remus fit quelques pas, très très lentement, mais en s'efforçant de rester calme.

« Oui, viens ici, nous allons te trier dans une maison. », reprit McGonagall.

Il avança jusqu'à l'endroit de prédilection et s'assit sur le tabouret à son tour, comme tous les autres élèves l'avaient fait. McGonagall lui demanda son nom en lui posant le couvre-chef sur la tête.

« Remus Lupin », répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque pour un enfant de 11 ans.

« Mmm… Beaucoup de présence d'esprit, je peux le constater en toi, oui… »

« C'est bien vrai que j'ai toujours voulu aller dans Serdaigle, mais… »

« Mais? Je dois savoir le fond de ta pensée, parce que j'avais bien l'intention de t'y répartir… S'il y a quelque chose qui ne te plait pas dans mon choix, bien que je croie cela être le meilleur choix pour toi, tu dois le dire… »

« Je veux… »

Remus s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement, et qu'il s'était remis à fixer Sirius Black. Celui-ci, qui bavardait avec James Potter, leva brièvement les yeux et croisa le regard d'ambre de Lupin. Le cœur du jeune garçon se mit à battre plus fort, et sans même qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, le Choixpeau annonça clairement :

« Gryffondor! »

Remus, abasourdi, enleva le chapeau de sa tête et le reposa sur le banc. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, les yeux brillants, vers la table rouge et or qui applaudissait bruyamment, il aurait pu jurer que le Choixpeau lui avait adressé un petit clin d'œil confiant.

FIN DU FLASHBACK 

OOoOoOoOoOo

Alors, comment c'était? Je le sais, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais de chapitre en chapitre, je vais m'améliorer! Ü

Sinon bien, je vous l'avait dit que ce serait plus long? Ben voilà! Rewiews? Alleeeez, soyez généreux! Ça ne coûte rien! Ü


End file.
